


Jesse's Hot Dad

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Best Friends, Body Language, Crushes, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Harrison "Hot Dad" Wells, Humor, Kissing, Making Out, One Shot, Pining, Reader is Jesse's age, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: It's no secret you have a huge crush on your best friend's dad...





	Jesse's Hot Dad

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

“Oh, shit. Jesse, I forgot my scarf back at your place. Can we go back and get it before we head to the movie?”

“Yeah, no problem,” Jesse says. “If we go now, I think we can make it.”

Little does your best friend Jesse know, you left your scarf at her place on purpose. It's a brisk walk to her house, but that doesn't bother you in the slightest. In fact, the closer you get to the destination, the warmer your body begins to feel. The porch light is on when you get there, which means Jesse's dad has returned home from work. You guys must have just missed him when you had left for the coffee shop.

“I'm going to freshen up,” Jesse tells you when she opens the door. “Be right back. I think I saw your scarf on the island in the kitchen.” You go to “check” and there it is, exactly where you planted it. The refrigerator door closes, startling you.

_Oh my God, there he is._

Jesse's dad.

Harrison Wells. Founder of S.T.A.R. Labs and the man of your dreams. Literally. You can never trust what you do or say around him. It's like you become this whole other person.

“Good evening, Mister Wells- oh excuse me, _Doctor Wells,_ ” you say with a grin and a flip of your hair.

“Oh, hello, (Y/N),” Harrison greets you with a familiar smile usually saved specifically for you. _Be still my beating heart._ “Lovely to see you again.”

“Likewise.”

“I thought you and Jesse were going out tonight.”

“We are,” you confirm, “but I forgot my scarf here earlier.” Harrison grabs it from the island and hands it to you, intentionally brushing your hand as he does so. He gives you a knowing smile. “You seem to leave a lot of things behind here.”

“Silly me, right? So forgetful!” You can't help but giggle and even dare to put your hand on his arm. You're pretty damn sure he flexes a little, too.

“Oh my- Doctor Wells, have you been working out?”

“Well, I'll have you know I'm not all suits and paperwork.”

“Thank God for that.” You can tell by the way Harrison is looking at you, he’s enjoying this interaction as much as you are. As he laughs, he runs a finger subconsciously across his lips. His perfect, pink lips. You can't help but imagine what it would be like to kiss them...

“(Y/N)! Let's go!” Jesse says hurriedly. “Do you have everything?”

“Yup.” You turn to Harrison. “Care to join us?”

Harrison's mouth drops slightly, probably a little surprised at your forward invite.

“Um, _no_. Definitely not happening,” Jesse puts her foot down. “Come on, (Y/N), we'll be late. Dad, I'm taking your car.” Your friend has to physically drag you out the door, but you still manage to look back at Harrison to give him a flirty wink.

You sigh longingly, letting out all your built up tension when the door closes. “Jesse, your dad is so hot.”

“Ugh, (Y/N), you only mention it like, every time you're over. And I seriously wish you'd stop flirting with him. It's gross.”

“I'll stop when your dad stops being _so_ _hot._ ”

 

* * *

 

The next week, you're early meeting Jesse at her place so you can head off together to another friend's party. Jesse answers the door, but she doesn't look party-ready.

“Hey, sorry, I just got home,” she pulls you inside. “I'm going to go up and get ready, make yourself at home. You look amazing by the way.”

“Thanks.”

Jesse runs upstairs to her room. You wonder if she's going to wear her red and black dress. You always liked that one. If she's not careful, you might end up borrowing it for an eternity.

The sound of the refrigerator closing in the other room beckons you.

“Doctor Wells, hello!”

“(Y/N), how are-” Harrison stops short upon seeing you in your own party outfit. “You look... wow.”

“Thank you.” Your face is probably beet red right now. _Is it getting hot in here?_

Unable to stop staring, Harrison runs a hand through his hair and you think he might know this is your weakness. How could he not? He is a genius after all. Another thing you're noticing is how he stands – hands on his hips, feet pointed in your direction. And dilated pupils. You may not be a whiz kid like Jesse, but you excel in Flirting and Body Language 101.

And Harrison's body language is screaming he's into this.

Into _you._

He's managed to somehow move into your space without you noticing. His closeness is exhilarating. It's lighting a fire inside you. _I wonder if he feels it too..._

You're dancing on a thin line here.

 _What if_ _I_ _just...?_

Before you can even think about making a definitive move, Harrison's hands are quickly on your waist and burning-up cheek as he kisses you eagerly. Like every little interaction filled with sexual tension you've had up until this point was being released all at once.

“Doctor Wells...” you breathe out.

“Call me Harrison.”

“Kiss me again, Harrison.” Throwing your arms around his neck, he closes the gap between you both again, with another heady kiss. His tongue swipes across your lips and you are quick to let him in. It astounds you how a man can taste this good. Your hands are planted firmly against his chest as Harrison's begin to wander down your sides...

“Da-? AH! What the hell is going on?! ( _Y/N_ )?!”

You both stop, frozen at the sound of Jesse's interrupting shriek. You can feel your eyes imitate those of a deer caught in headlights. But were you sorry?

 _No_.

Jesse spins on her heels and flees the scene. Harrison takes a step towards the door, but you stop him. “No, I'll go.”

Before you do, he catches your wrist. “Just so you know, I don't regret what happened.”

“Neither do I.” You let your gaze linger before running off to catch up with your freaked-out friend. She's already sitting in the driver's seat of her dad's car. You jump in next to her on the passenger side.

“I can't believe you did that!” she says. “That's my _dad!_ Have you no shame?”

“Jesse, listen. He's a grown-ass man. I mean, we're all adults, here, right?”

“You're not weirded out by the gargantuan age difference?”

“Not appreciating the hyperbole, Jess, but honestly? No, I'm not,” you admit. “Jesse, I genuinely like your dad and I'm certain he feels the same way about me.”

“This is kind of a lot to take in, (Y/N).” Jesse seems to be calming down a little about the whole thing, but the urge to tease your best friend becomes overpowering. You point a big stupid grin at her.

“Oh, Jesse... Call me _Mom_ ,” you joke. She screams.

“Ew! Don't even! I still think I need to wash my eyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tumblr user @bartallenisbae: "Please write a harry wells(earth 2) x reader about the reader being jesses friend and being really young like 22 but has a huge crush on jesses dad and she flirts with him when Jesse isn't around and he flirts back and one day Jesse catches them making out"


End file.
